


Oswald the Dancer

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anger, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Disabled Character, Dancing, F/M, First Dance, Friendship/Love, Help, Hidden Talents, Inspiration, Platonic Romance, Power Play, Pride, Relationship(s), Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Teaching, Temper Tantrums, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Oswald tries to put himself in a corner at the dance - but didn't reckon on Miss Tula with her dancing shoes and  her love and determination....





	1. Cobblepot Corner (Scenario 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Oswald could dance, despite that 'gammy leg', and my heroine and his secretary/ardent admirer (unrequited)/companion/ friend, like me, loves to dance. She can't stand for him to be left out when everyone else is dancing and she won't take no for an answer! Idea shamelessly borrowed from 'Dirty Dancing'. I hope you like it!  
> I also wrote a scene where she gives him dancing lessons - coming up.

**Oswald the Dancer - Scenario 1**

**Cobblepot Corner.**

The scene is Oswald’s nightclub.

Oswald is throwing a little shindig at his club.  Many people are dancing.

But, of course, Oswald is sitting in a corner brooding and alone.

Taran comes in.  She sees him sitting there, all alone, looking glum.

She marches up to him.

“Oswald - why are you sitting here all alone like this?  Why aren’t you dancing?”

“Me?  Dance?  Pffft! I don’t dance!”  he scoffs.  He frowns and gives her a thin-lipped smile.

“Why not?  Who  **says** you don’t dance?”

“ I say!”  he snaps tetchily.

“Well -  **I** say you  **can** dance!”

“What - with this leg?!” He points down at his hobbled leg.

“Well - you can’t dance without it can you?!”

“Oh ha ha!”  he snides.

“Well - look - I think you  **should** dance!”

“Why?”

“Because I say so!”

She holds out her hand.  “Come on, I’m not taking no for an answer!”

He scowls and folds him arms defiantly.

“I won’t go away until you come with me.”

He purses up his mouth petulantly.  “But I don’t want to!” he snaps crabbily.  “I’m comfortable right here in my corner.”

Taran grits her teeth and growls at him.

“Well no-one puts Cobblepot in a corner - not even Cobblepot!  You  **can** dance, Oswald - and I’m going to help you.”

“Are you determined to humiliate me?”

“No - I’m determined to show you what you can do.”

And she stands there determinedly, and she holds out her hand, and says, “Stand up!  Now!”

He rolls his eyes.  He gets to his feet.  He reluctantly takes her hand.  “Let’s get this over with, then….”


	2. Oswald the Dancer -Scenarios 2.  Taran gives Oswald Dancing Lessons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is scenario 2 of 'Oswald the Dancer.' I actually wrote this one first, and his persona is softer, which suggests that this would actually happen later as they are more comfortable with one another and he is more trusting of her - which suggests a lack of continuity, but I still want to share to show the contrast.

** Ozzy goes dancing – or, Cinderella meets his fairy godmother. **

“I – I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what to do!”

“It’s ok, Oswald – leave it all to me. Just follow my lead!”

“I’m sure I will be in safe hands!” He smiled broadly. His eyes shone.

“Yes – you can trust me, Oswald. Just relax and enjoy yourself!”

She took hold of his hand, and gently placed the other hand on her waist. She kept as respectful a distance as possible, trying not to let her body come into too close contact with his. She had to accommodate his shyness and trepidation – whatever the temptation to use this as an excuse to get ‘up close and personal’ with him.

“Now, just step this way – that’s it.” She knew he would be able to manage a simple two-step, even with his gammy leg. She was determined that he should dance with her at the opening night.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked her huskily, and in the next breath he stumbled suddenly and cried out “Ouch!”

“Oswald, are you ok?”

“Yes, yes I am, just a minor setback!” he said, with a nervous laugh. He had trodden on her toes more times than he could count, and she had never made a single complaint about it! She certainly was a very patient tutor!!

And he always respected and rewarded such patience and understanding. He had been without that so much over the years, and now here was someone who seemed genuinely prepared to spend time helping him with his achievements – or lack thereof, in this case!

 

 


End file.
